Power applications often require the use of power switching devices such as power transistors (e.g., power MOSFET, Insulated-Gate Bi-Polar Transistor (IGBT)). Efficiency of these power switching devices is affected, to some extent, by how quickly these devices can begin operation upon commencement of power delivery.